gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist
The Doomsday Heist is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on December 12, 2017. Description This update features a new storyline, which begins with the GTA Online Protagonists are reunited by Lester Crest and a new character, billionaire Avon Hertz. The protagonist, Lester, and Avon unite with government agents, including Agent 14 and Phoenicia Rackman. Avon believes that an unknown foreign entity is trying to start a war and would put San Andreas and the United States under a "doomsday scenario". The heist crew is involved in several missions, which introduce new military-grade vehicles and weapons featured within the update. The Doomsday Heist itself is a three act sequence of missions involving Heist Prep and Setup missions before undertaking Heist Finales in each act. Content Weapons Six additional weapons can be upgraded into their Mk II variants in a Weapons Workshop, and are found alongside the six weapons previously added in the Gunrunning update. Vehicles 28 vehicles were added in the update: *10 weaponized vehicles *5 customizable vehicles Property 9 new properties have been added to Maze Bank Foreclosures as base Facilities for the three Acts of the Doomsday Heist. Most of the new Warstock vehicles require the ownership of a Facility and land vehicles are stored within the player's facility. The new Aircraft require Hangars for storage, with the exception of the Avenger, which is stored in the Facility. There is a Heist Setup room located inside the Facility. Facilities provide garage space for 7 personal/weaponized vehicles. Character customization *Over 20 new items of clothing have been added to GTA Online for male and female characters. *Over 30 new tattoos have been added to GTA Online. *26 new face paints have been added to GTA Online. Others *Eight new achievements/trophies have been added to GTA Online. *The Battle Axe has been moved from the DLC weapon wall to the melee weapon cabinet in Ammu-Nation. *Lester’s “Remove Wanted Level” ability will become FREE upon completion of The Doomsday Heist. *Players can now control the doors of the Personal Aircraft via the “Door Control” Interaction Menu option. Radio * A new radio station, blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM, is introduced to both GTA Online and GTA V. It is hosted by Frank Ocean. Bug Fixes *Fixed inconsistencies between the amounts of stock the Free Trade Shipping Co. app displays and how much the Hangar owner actually has. *Fixed issues that resulted in players getting stuck when trying to enter/exit their Hangar. *Fixed a glitch that allowed players to add pearlscents on non-metallic paintjobs. *Adjustments to the brake disks that clipped on the Vagner. *Adjustments to door positioning on the Visione. *Changes made to the smashed windows effect on the Visione and Seabreeze. *Changes made to how Transform Races appear in the Rockstar Editor. Discounts & Bonuses 12/12/17= *Double GTA$ payouts for Associates of Organizations. *Triple RP in the Premium Race. **Premium Race - East Coast (Locked to Super) **Time Trial - Up Chiliad *25% Ammu-Nation discount on many weapons and upgrades: **All SMGs **All Pistols **All Shotguns **All Sniper Rifles **All Machine Guns **All Body Armor **All Explosives and Throwables **Luxury Finishes *Doomsday Social Club Sweepstakes offering the chance to win a range of Rockstar Warehouse gear: **Camo Merryweather Security Hat **Black Merryweather Tee **Merryweather Polo **GTAV Hoodie **Black Rockstar Camo Tee **Merryweather Heat Changing Mug **GTAV Gold Bar USB **GTAV Power Magnet **GTAV Chrome Zippo *A Doomsday-themed Snapmatic Contest is available to take part in between December 12 and December 18, 2017. **Players will need to tag their entry with "#DOOMSDAY". |-| 12/19/17= * Soundtrack A new soundtrack, created and mixed by Oh No, was featured as part of the update. The soundtrack can be heard during The Doomsday Heist setups and the finale. Several Adversary Mode remixes can also be found in the files, but are not currently in use. As already noted, Frank Ocean created the playlist for the radio station blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM, which was released with the update. It features a range of Contemporary R&B, Psychedelic Rock, Hip-Hop and Rap music, among other genres. Videos GTA_Online_The_Doomsday_Heist_Official_Trailer GTA_Online_The_Doomsday_Heist_-_All_DLC_Content Trivia *Originally, the update was intended to be released for single player in Grand Theft Auto V. References Navigation }} Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content